Carlos Ramon
Carlos Ramon is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He was voiced by Daniel DeSanto in the original TV series and by Leke Maceda-Rustecki in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Background Carlos is the class clown who is always known for making a pun or joke about the situation they are in. He is a hands-on learner, preferring to invent different devices rather than learn from a book, making him something of a foil to Dorothy Ann. He tends to tell bad jokes and puns, which causes the class to groan "Carlos!" in annoyance. Appearance Carlos has black hair, Mexican tan skin, a yellow T-shirt, a blue hooded sweater, red trousers and black and dark blue converse sneakers. His signature colours are blue and red. He has a surprisingly well-built physique for someone around his age, as it was initially shown in “Goes to Mussel Beach”, and that was most likely because of him briefly taking up weight lifting, as it was initially shown in “Gains Weight” For winter wear, he wears a green and orange hooded jacket in place of his regular blue hoodie. For beach wear, he wears blue trunks with red and yellow patterns. For rain wear, he wears a blue rain hat, blue raincoat and red gumboots. For formal wear, he wears a white shirt, a dark green tux, a red tie and brown casual shoes. For basketball wear, he wears a dark blue basketball shirt, red shorts, blue socks and red converse sneakers. In the new series, Carlos' hair is dark brown, and the colors of his hoodie and trousers are swapped, and he wears navy sneakers. His new signature colours are red and yellow. Storyline Season One Carlos unintentionally drives Phoebe to start her own activist group called Students Against Desert Scarcity in "All Dried Up" after he goes on about how any animals in the desert would be suffering in the heat and from a lack of food and water. He tries to convince her through the whole trip that the animals are doing fine without her, but it's not until after a flood that she realizes he was right. In "In the Haunted House," he builds an instrument for the class' concert at the Sound Museum, but unfortunately, it sounds "ploopy." Once he figures out what's making it sound that way, he makes it sound right. He leads the rest of the class in baking a cake for Ms. Frizzle in " Gets Ready, Set, Dough." He and Phoebe butt heads once again, somewhat, in "Goes to Seed." He's irritated with her for not having a plant in her class garden plot, as they're supposed to get their photo taken to be on the cover of Plant It! magazine (and "get famous"). He is also irritated with her for being embarrassed about being seen by her old teacher Mr. Seedplot. Season Two Upon hearing that there's a new island that had yet to be discovered, Carlos and Dorothy Ann race to see who can discover it first ("Blows Its Top"). He's convinced in "The Busasaurus" that dinosaurs are "the biggest and meanest animals that ever lived!" He'd love to see the "fighting and slaughtering," but he changes his tune when Arnold and Phoebe are missing, now paranoid that "the dinos did them in!" His brother, Mikey, makes his first appearance in "Getting Energized" when he calls him to help the class get their ride at the fair to work. Season Three Carlos reveals he has arachnophobia in "Spins a Web," which Phoebe helps him overcome. He butts heads with Dorothy Ann (again) in "Makes a Rainbow" when they get into a fight over color. Season Four Carlos gets the opportunity to debate in town hall over the proposal of a new mega mall in "Gets Swamped." He wants to argue for the mall, but he loses a coin toss to Janet, so now he has to argue against the mall. In "Makes a Stink," he tries to find the perfect scent for the class to present to Flora Whiff, a smell expert, but the mothball he brings is accidentally crushed by Janet. Mikey makes his second appearance in "Gets Programmed" when Carlos asks for his help getting Mr. Rhule's new computer set up. Relatives *His father is shown in "Going Batty." Much like his son, he makes terrible puns, which cause the other parents to groan, "Mr. Ramon!" It's possible that Carlos gets his sense of humor from his father. *Mikey is his paraplegic younger brother. He's shown to be something of a genius, building inventions and contraptions much like Carlos. *He mentions his mother in The Good, The Bad and the Gnocchi. (He said "Bye, Mom!" to her when she was dropping him and Mikey off.) Trivia *His first appearance is in the 1994 book The Magic School Bus in the Time of Dinosaurs. He and Keesha are the only two of the TV series' class not to have been introduced in the first two books. *The first coin flip he ever lost was to Janet ("Gets Swamped"). *He and his antics became the subject of an internet meme, with screen caps, image macros and/or photo-shopped images from the show being used in association with word play humor on 4chan and several other sites.Carlos - Know Your Meme *Carlos did not say any puns in "Revving Up " or in "In The Arctic". *It's implied in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough", "Blows its Top", "Out of this World" and "Spins a Web" that he has a crush on Dorothy Ann. *His voice as well as classmate Ralphie's grow deeper in later seasons and more teenager-like despite that they along with the rest of the class are 8-9. This is due to their voiceovers Daniel DeSanto and Stuart Stone respectively going through maturity & puberty at the time. *His voice actor, Daniel DeSanto, would later play Jason in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mean_Girls Mean Girls] and Harrison in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Stone Aaron Stone]. He also voices William in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stickin%27_Around Stickin' Around], Brock in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braceface Braceface], Blaine in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Totally_Spies! Totally Spies], Dave in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Total_Drama_All-Stars_and_Pahkitew_Island Total Drama: Pahkitew Island], and Ray in the English dub of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beyblade Beyblade]. *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that Carlos Ramon bears a strong resemblance to an older character of another TV show named Ma-Ti from Cartoon Network's Captain Planet. **He also bears a strong resemblance to a main character to a video game character named Sans from Undertale. *In The Magic School Bus Rides Again, ''he bears a strong resemblance to Marco Diaz from ''Star versus the Forces of Evil. *He has arachnophobia which was shown in "Spins a web." *He broke the fourth wall in "Spins a web" and he faced his arachnophobia. Gallery carlos.jpg|meme xdddddddd|link=http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/carlos msb_mtrs05.png carlos_ithh01.jpg Energy01.png carlos_ge01.jpg carlos_grsd01.jpg msb_ru25.png ThU67GVSWK.jpg DSC00097.JPG DSC00110.JPG DSC00124.JPG DSC00173.JPG DSC00095.JPG DSC00086.JPG DSC00411.JPG DSC00412.JPG|Carlos getting tainted with peanut butter DSC00521.JPG|Does this look weird to anybody? DSC00461.JPG DSC00510.JPG References Category:Kids Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Main Characters Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Book characters Category:Students Category:Characters with siblings Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Joke makers Category:Characters with brothers Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who broke the fourth wall